Frankenweenie (1985) Credits
Opening Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners II * A Clampett-Burton Production * Mel Blanc as * "Frankenweenie" * With: Jim Carrey, Shelley Duvall, Daniel Stern * Also featuring: Barret Oliver * Music by: Michael Convertino and David Newman * Production Supervisor: Tom Leetch * Associate Producer: Rick Heinricks * Supervising Film Editor: Ernest Milano, A.C.E. * Art Direction: John B. Mansbridge * Director of Photography: Thomas Ackerman * Based on an original idea by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Story by: Julie Hickson and Tim Burton and Lenny Ripps * Screenplay by: Lenny Ripps * Produced by: Rick Heinricks, Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Directed by: Julie Hickson Ending Credits * THE END * Co-with: Joseph Maher, Roz Braverman, Paul Bartel * Unit Production Manager: Tom Leetch * First Assistant Director: Richard Learman * Second Assistant Director: Scott Cameron * Casting: Bill Shepard, C.S.A., Joe Scully, C.S.A. * Location Manager: Rolf Darbo * Script Supervisor: Doris Moody Chisholm * Still Photographer: Ron Batzdorff * Costume Dept. Supervisor: Jack Sandeen * Men's Costumer: Milton G. Mangum * Women's Costumer: Sandy Berke-Jordan * Sparky's Make-up: Robert J. Schiffer, C.M.A.A. * Make-up: Marvin J. McIntyre * Hairstylist: Connie Nichols * Set Decorator: Roger Shook * Property Master: Gary Antista * Lighting Gaffer: Ward Russell * Best Boy: Danny Delgado Jr. * Key Grip: Essil Massinburg * Special Effects: Roland Tantin, Haris Metz * Special Electrical Effects: Ed Angel * Camera Operator: Doug Knapp * 1st Asst. Camera: Bill Waldman * 2nd Asst. Camera: Richard Mosier * Second Unit Photography: Peter Anderson, Rusty Geller * Visual Effects Animation: Allen Gonzales * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Sound Mixer: John Glascock, C.A.S. * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Assistant Editor: Marty Stanovich * Sound Effects Editor: Joseph Parker * ADR Editor: Al Maguire * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Sparky Animation by: Richard Williams ** Written, Produced and Directed by: Chuck Jones ** Animators: Ben Washam, Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Ken Champin, Lloyd Vaughan, Irv Anderson, Manny Perez, Tom Ray ** Production Designed by: Ray Aragon ** Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy ** Key Animator: Marlene Robinson ** Assistant Animators: Joe Roman, Carol Millican, Al Pabian, Bob Tyler, Jean Washam, Retta Davidson, Sammie Lanham ** Editor: Sam Horta · Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. ** Camera: Animagraphics, Bemiller Camera ** Ink & Paint: Celine Miles with Paulino García DeMingo, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Anna Lois Ray, Staci Maniskas ** Graphics: Don Foster ** Production Checker: Margie Roach ** Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern ** Associate Producer and Production Manager: Mary Roscoe * Cast: ** Count Olaf - Jim Carrey ** Susan Frankenstein - Shelley Duvall ** Ben Frankenstein - Daniel Stern ** Victor Frankenstein - Barret Oliver ** Mr. Chambers - Joseph Maher ** Mrs. Epstein - Roz Braverman ** Mr. Walsh - Paul Bartel ** Anne Chambers - Domino ** Frank Dale - Jason Hervey ** Mike Anderson - Paul C. Scott ** Mrs. Curtis - Helen Boll * Stunt Players: Bob Herron, Donna Hall * Voice: ** Mel Blanc as Sparky ** Raymond played by: Rusty James * Trainer: Animal Actors of Hollywood, Christy Miele * Special Thanks: Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * Prints by DeLuxe 0C33AC2B-B590-4590-8FD6-ED6F315FAEB2.jpeg * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * No. 27498 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theaters * © Copyright MCMLXXXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Halloween Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Tim Burton Category:Bob Clampett Productions Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Home Video